Private Property
by WeCanDoIt
Summary: He took one, two brief gulps of water and shuffled back to his bed, hastily crawling under the sheets, because yeah, it was freezing cold in here as well. His gaze wandered back to the digital alarm clock. 3:30 am. God, this sucked. His thoughts wandered back to his dream and he felt a serious blush creep onto his cheeks. Why the heck did he have to dream about that NOW?


**Author's Notes**:

First of all, this is my first proper piece of fanfiction EVER so please be kind with me. xD

Also, this is just a_ shameless pile of smut_(little bit o' PWP, teehee) written for my best friend on an afternoon of wonderfully soothing procrastination.

I had no beta and English isn't my first language, so if you spot any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know!

Concrit is always welcome and 'll just make me love you even more!^^

* * *

He awoke in a flash. The neon letters on the digital clock on his bed stand said 3:22 am. Fuck it!

He had a case to work on and investigations to do tomorrow, the least thing he needed right now was another fucked up dream. He yawned and ruffled one hand through his sleep-tousled hair, only to cause it to stick up in all weird angles. Taking a deep sigh, Phoenix Wright kicked his legs out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Considering this was probably the smallest, crappiest apartment you could possibly find in the lower west-side of New York, he only had to stumble over a pile of clothes on the floor of his bedsit. He didn't even bother to turn on the light – the bright neon lights of the 'CESAR'S BAR - GIRLS ON STAGE' nightclub across the street illuminated his tiny bathroom in a filthy pinkish color anyway.

He sighed again. When deciding to become a lawyer he thought he would be able to afford a better place. Truth was, however, until you've made yourself a name amongst lawyers, you're a nothing.

The small faucet gave a pathetic, gargling noise, before it finally spilled cold water into the small, cracked sink. If it wasn't funny at all because after all it's HIS fucking apartment and he has to live there god damn it, Phoenix would have laughed, because everything that can possibly malfunction actually does so in this godforsaken hole.

He took one, two brief gulps of water and scuffled back to his bed, hastily crawling back under the sheets, because yeah, it was freezing cold in here as well. His gaze wandered back to the digital alarm clock.

3:30. God, this sucks.

He turned on to his side and listened to the steady rumble of the subway just a few blocks away. His thoughts wandered back to his dream and he felt a serious blush creep onto his cheeks. Why the heck did he have to dream about that NOW? Fuck it, he barely had two and a half hours before his alarm would ring and he most certainly wouldn't spend precious sleeping time thinking about something so long ago. Phoenix closed his eyes, nuzzled his head into the pillow and slowly, thankfully drifted back to sleep…

…and continued right where he left off – in his sophomore year of studying art and law at Ivy University.

xxx

"Oh fuck it!", Phoenix curses under his breath, his grip on the door handle so hard that the knuckles of his fingers started to turn white. Why can't he just LISTEN TO HIS INSTINCTS FOR ONCE? Something told him not to go in there, but he, idiot that he is, had to go in anyway. He takes a sharp breath and slowly retreats. It wasn't too late, he could just slip out the room, dash back to his dorm in a haste, probably tackling a shitload of other students out of the way by doing so, throw himself on his bed, bury his head in the pillow and promise to stay here and die if his roommate should ever come in and wonder. Yeah, he could totally do that.

Tick, tock.

Seconds pass and he still stands in the freaking doorway. Somewhere at the end of the corridor he can make out the faint noises of other boys' laughter. Probably Henry Way's party. 'Free beer and sorority girls for everyone', that was his slogan. Henry for sure knew how to throw a party, but Phoenix had never been the all too social type. And this particular night he wants to study, because he has an important exam on Monday.

This stupid exam was the reason why he made his way up here after all. He needed the Constitutional Law script, because his own got, well, lost. He had already seen himself fail that goddamn exam, if it was not for Ray, his life-saver.

Ray was, well maybe except for Frank, Phoenix' only friend at university – but Frank was his roommate after all. Phoenix had no idea when he became such a loner, it somehow just happened. That didn't mean he was the cool kid at high school, he never was, but at least he had a couple good friends there. Of whom none other than him had the intention of studying law.

Ray however had offered Phoenix to lend him his script, since he was one semester above him.

"Yeah man, you can have it, sure thing! Just I don't know if I'll be in at the weekend, I'm probably over at Sara's.", as Phoenix' face fell he quickly added "Nah dude, don't shit your pants, I'll leave it on my desk so you can just come to my dorm whether I'm there or not to grab it. I'll just have to warn you, my roommate's a little…strange at the moment. You better leave him alone. I told him you'd come."

"Strange..?", Phoenix can't help but ask. Ray sighed and absent-mindedly tugged at one of his dreads. A guy with dreads studying law – Ray was pretty awesome, Phoenix thought.

"Yeah, love-troubles, you know. Elena dumped him and he's kind of a big drama queen so he's in that 'My world is about to end'-state right now. Pretty annoying if you ask me. Well, gotta go, Wright, see you 'round!" Ray waved at him, grabbed his backpack and quickly left the lecture hall.

That was yesterday.

Ray, that traitorous idiot however, had in no syllable mentioned that his heartbroken roommate was none other than Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix quickly snaps back to the scene he was currently in and feels an obvious blush creeping up behind his ears. Miles fucking Edgeworth, snob N°1, future star district attorney and kind of a big deal.

Except right now he doesn't look like a big deal at all, sprawled out on his bed, a half empty cup of red wine tangling in his right hand (which he looked as if about to drop any moment), tousled hair and worn out sweater pants. Phoenix could smell the heavy scent of booze the second he set foot into that room. He should just have grabbed Ray's script and left the dorm right away, but right now he's kind of frozen in place, mesmerized by the fact that Miles Edgeworth, kind of a big deal, is lying shirtless on his bed.

_Shirtless_.

With his sweatpants riding very low on his slim hips.

Phoenix swallows hard. That isn't fair, but he would certainly not be caught lusting over Ivy's biggest snob. Finally his brain starts to work again and he quickly makes his way over to Ray's desk, sighing in relief as his eyes fall on the script reading 'Constitutional Law' on the front in plain black letters. He quickly grabs it, turning on his heels, about to leave the room as something tugs on his leg.

Or rather someone.

"Who the fuck are you?", Edgeworth babbles, his tongue audibly heavy from the wine.

Jesus, why must God be testing him? Why can't he just let him quietly retreat into his own dorm and bury himself studying until dawn breaks?

Phoenix gently tucks his pant leg free from Edgeworth's grip and mumbles something like "SorryfordisturbingImalreadyg oneforgetmyfaceforgetmyfaceo hRayfuckyoufuckyouFUCKYOU" as he stumbles over to the door. Despite his obvious drunkenness Edgeworth is actually still pretty fast as he slides between Phoenix and the door, pressing it close with his bare shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere!" he slurs. "Who the fuck are you?"

He grabs both Phoenix' shoulders to steady himself and stares at him trough hazy eyes.

"I'm – I'm Phoenix…Phoenix Wright, a friend of Ray's. He said I could come and grab his script and… I'm sorry for my disturbance, I-", Phoenix babbles, feeling even more uncomfortable. He starts wriggling away from Edgeworth's grip, who just realizes he still has his hands on Phoenix' shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he stammers, suddenly clutching his hands against his temples as if he was in a serious headache.

To Phoenix he looks kind of lost as he lowers his gaze and retreats onto his bed.

As if it wasn't enough yet, Phoenix abruptly finds himself in an inner conflict. He has his script, so he should just excuse himself and dash back to his own dorm, but something keeps him there. Something about Edgeworth looks so crashed, so vulnerable. Which is kind of weird anyway, because that guy is tall as fuck. Even taller than Phoenix himself. But he looks lonely. Heck, his girlfriend left him after all.

Now, be a social human being or an ignorant asshole?

After another few seconds of resting undecided, Phoenix finally sighs deeply and drops the script on the floor. Edgeworth is already pouring himself another cup of wine, his cheeks flushed red.

"You look like you've had enough already!" Phoenix says and snatches the cup from Edgeworth's grip. For the blink of an eye he looks confused, but then he laughs a raspy, throaty laugh.

"So what, now I am not even allowed to drink myself into oblivion anymore, eh? What has the world become?"

"Jesus, than man's a diva indeed", Phoenix mutters under his breath.

"You wouldn't know, but the love of my life has left me! It's no use anymore. Why am I still in this university? Bothering to study to become an attorney when it is of no importance anymore, now that she's gone?"

Well, talk about making a scene. Phoenix stands around there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. He could already be in his room studying and now he's stuck in here with the world's greatest drama queen whining about how he had been dumped by a girl.

Phoenix makes a face at the mirror on the wall right above Edgeworth's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm a terrible host", he says abruptly, patting the bed beside him. Phoenix feels the blood rushing back into his cheeks. His thoughts about what to say next range from 'Ah thanks, but I should really be studying already, have a good night' over 'could you please at least put a shirt on' to 'let me ravish you right on this very bed'. Why the heck is he so horny tonight anyway?

Must be all the studying.

As he finally drops his head in defeat and cautiously sits himself down on the squeaky college bed, he hears Edgeworth laugh quietly beside him.

"Have you ever been in love, Phoenix Wright?" he asks after a while and Phoenix could almost feel his breath tingling warm on his skin. It sends shivers right down his spine.

"N-no", he answers, voice raspy, still avoiding to look at Edgeworth, who chuckles again.

Why is he even telling him that?

"Then of course you can't know what I'm going through", Edgeworth trails off. As he shifts his weight the bed creaks a little. "I don't even know if she was the love of my life. I just…miss her", he says with a small voice after a while and for the first time since he sat down, Phoenix dares to glance at him. He has his back leaned against the wall of the room, a small trail of sweat glistening on his bare chest, his hair destroyed and hanging into his eyes, his cheeks flushed from the booze and his head turned to the side, away from Phoenix. Phoenix had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't betraying him, but he could have sworn he could see Edgeworth's eyes get watery. 'Oh Mother Mary, he won't really start _crying_ now, would he?' Phoenix felt his thoughts rush helplessly.

Seemingly, Edgeworth has himself under control the very next moment however, grabbing the cup of wine and offering it to Phoenix, who politely refuses. Edgeworth just shrugs and brings the cup up to his lips. Phoenix' eyes are glued to Edgeworth's throat now, his Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp and suddenly Phoenix has to swallow hard himself.

His eyes flash over Edgeworth's angular jaw right to a scarlet drop of red wine on the side of his lips. Then his hand darts out even before his brain could react and so there he sits, wiping away the spill of wine on the corner of Edgeworth's mouth with his index finger.

What he would have never expected however, is Edgeworth's tongue darting out and lightly sliding over his finger. Phoenix startles in shock, suddenly taking in the whole situation. His face must show a pretty wide variety of all existent shades of red by now and he just wants to die and disappear forever.

He tries to yank back his hand instantly, but Edgeworth catches it in mid-air just to start sucking on Phoenix' index finger again, agonizingly slowly. Phoenix feels like his brain stops functioning right there, sending all the sensation right downstairs.

Shit, shit, shit WHAT'S GOING ON HERE FOR FUCK'S SAKE?

And what is that Edgeworth kid even doing, he's supposed to be straight, Phoenix is supposed to be straight and straight guys don't do such shit! Especially not if they are practically strangers and one of them has just been dumped and is pretty drunk and therefore in an emotionally unstable condition and FUCK he's sucking harder now! Phoenix knows as the sober one he is kind of taking advantage of the situation and he should just stop Edgeworth and run back to his room like he should have twenty fucking minutes ago, but he just can't help himself, it's like his dick seems to be in control now. He presses his lips together tightly and stares at the floor, cheeks bright red. He feels Edgeworth shift again and release his finger from his lips with a soft, wet noise. His eyes quickly dart over to Edgeworth's face. The bastard offers him a lazy, lopsided smile. His pupils are dilated, his cheeks flushed, it's fucking hot, too hot even, so Phoenix quickly fixes his embarrassed gaze on the tiles of the wooden floor again. Which somehow is an invitation for Edgeworth to brush Phoenix' hair behind his ear and start softly mouthing at his throat.

"What the hell?!" Phoenix snaps and springs off the bed. "What are you doing Miles, I don't even know you and I'm not your girlfriend for Christ's sake!" he exhales sharply.

Edgeworth looks up at him from the bed, his expression unreadable. Then the corners of his mouth start quirking up slowly, offering the same, lazy, sloppy, slightly mocking smile from before.

"Really, Wright? I almost didn't notice you were a guy!" he smirks.

That stupid asshole is making fun of him! Well there goes the reason why people suck and Phoenix rather stays by himself. He is about to stomp off when he is suddenly yanked back onto the bed. Fuck, that guy is strong, Phoenix thought, as Edgeworth pins his wrists onto the mattress.

"You like that, don't you, Wright? You would probably never admit this to yourself, but I can see." he flashes him an obscene, wolfish grin as his gaze darts to Phoenix' crotch, where his tight pants couldn't hide the hard-on he had all too well.

Phoenix couldn't think of any point in his life where he had ever been so embarrassed before, but he is no whiny bitch. He pulls up into a sitting position so quickly it gets Edgeworth right out of his balance. Phoenix takes the chance and whirls them both around so he is on top. He savors Edgeworth's startled expression, his eyes wide as he looks up to him through his lashes. Then he chuckles again. _Sneaky bastard_.

Phoenix has no idea where he's suddenly getting that boldness from but he just kind of goes with the flow, leans down and - light and oh so feathery, brushes Edgeworth's lips, who sighs desperately, _needy_ into his mouth. Growing even bolder, Phoenix slides his tongue over Edgeworth's bottom lip. The next thing he senses is a hand creeping up the back of his neck to start pulling at his hair, pulling him deeper into a proper kiss.

He is kissing Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix tries to let that sink in. He is kissing the guy all the girls had a crush on even though they knew he was in a steady relationship. A steady and very straight relationship. How is this even real? He parts his lips a little more to allow Edgeworth's tongue entry. The kiss is sloppy, hasty, wet…and possibly the hottest one Phoenix ever had. No girl had ever kissed him like this, hands gripping tightly in his hair, teeth scraping over his bottom lip. It's mind-numbing. And it suddenly feels _very_ hot in here.

After a while they break the kiss to look at each other.

Miles Edgeworth really is ridiculously good looking, with his stern grey eyes and raven hair that hangs into his face. He is all sharp cheekbones and angular jaw line while Phoenix himself is softer and rounder in his facial features.

"You're pretty, Phoenix Wright", Edgeworth breaths, words a whisper. "In fact, you're fucking hot like this, can't believe I've never noticed you before", he mouths against Phoenix' throat, starting to suck hard on the soft flesh.

"Are you giving me a hickey?" Phoenix hears himself giggle. "Aren't we too old for that kind of thing?"

"Shut up, asshole", Edgeworth answers, but there is no malice in his words. Phoenix' arms slowly start to ache from pushing his weight up against the mattress so long so he tries to shift a little. Edgeworth gets the idea and lets Phoenix sit up on the bed, back against the wall. Then he feels him straddling onto his lap, his legs spread on each side of Phoenix' waist. And he is still so shirtless, pressing closer to Phoenix, looking down at him through clouded eyes.

His pupils are dilated from lust and alcohol that they darken his usually bright eyes down in a way that's intimidating. Phoenix pulls him in for another kiss, harder this time, all teeth and tongue. He can taste the red wine on Edgeworth's lips. It's messy, it's needy, they're both out of patience and in the heat of the movement Phoenix' head snaps back against the wall, sending a sudden, sharp pain through his skull. But it's forgotten he next moment because Edgeworth is devouring him, demanding every inch of his mouth, his hands everywhere on his body.

He tugs at the collar of Phoenix' shirt and grinds down onto his hips. Phoenix' lets out a surprised gasp. Edgeworth smiles a wicked, dirty smile and grinds again. Phoenix' can't keep a low moan from escaping his lips this time. His thoughts go wild. How could this happen? Where would this lead? Would they…go further?

He should stop, he really should, because it's already awkward as fuck and it will only get worse the longer they keep this going.

Apparently Miles Edgeworth feels the same, because he suddenly stands up, leaving Phoenix all confused on the bed. He should have known this was a bad idea. Wait, he had, but he had ignored it. Fuck! Already straddling onto his knees, Phoenix is only stopped by Edgeworth's sharp voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I thought…See, this is not such a great idea, and I should probably just leave…"

"Like, hell you will", Edgeworth snorts, sounding quite displeased. "I just locked the door to make sure there won't be any…unwanted intruders, you know?" His smile is suddenly kind of shy. It really suits him.

Phoenix draws him back onto his lap and kisses him, slowly, deeply. They make the kiss last as long as they can, but they finally have to break it for the sake of breathing.

"You are a tease, a fucking tease", Edgeworth gasps, breathlessly.

Phoenix knows he's smiling kind of smugly now, but he can't help it. Edgeworth impatiently starts tugging at Phoenix' shirt again, carelessly yanking it over his head. They start kissing again and Phoenix presses down on Edgeworth, grinding their bare chests together. Skin touches skin, it feels so good, and God, he's so hard right now.

As ridiculous as it is, he somehow feels invincible right now, making out with one of the hottest guys at university. Phoenix feels Edgeworth gasping for breath as he reaches forward and trails his tongue from his chest up to his jaw, until Edgeworth cups his face and draws him in for another kiss. Phoenix doesn't realize one of Miles' hands trailing lower until he senses him toying with the waistband of his pants. Edgeworth smiles into the kiss and slowly starts to unbuckle Phoenix' belt.

Phoenix all but gasps and moans desperately, burying his face in the crook of the older student's neck as he cups him through his underwear. "Seems I was right about you enjoying this" Edgeworth says, voice low and husky.

"Shut up and take your pants off already" Phoenix pants, eyes closed. He was never one for easy, meaningless sex, but now he needs it. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

As soon as they are naked, Phoenix starts to take control. He explores every bit of pale, flawless skin on Edgeworth's chest and back, stopping only to slowly suck on his nipples until he shivers under Phoenix' touch. He looks so flushed, _so needy_, so undone. Phoenix is sure the wine contributed his bit to Miles' current behavior, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all because all his brain recognizes are the breathy, raspy, filthy sounds that escape Edgeworth's throat as Phoenix bites down gently on his collar bone, while sucking on his delicious skin. He sounds like _porn_. And the realization that he is doing that to Edgeworth, that it is because of him he's sounding like that, almost makes Phoenix' brain explode.

Suddenly Edgeworth pushes Phoenix an arm length away from him and bows his head. Phoenix' eyes go wide, his eyebrows quirking up in surprise and he inhales sharply through gritted teeth as he notices Edgeworth's soft, wet tongue on the tip of his dick.

"M-Miles, what-?" he manages to get out between sharp gasps.

Edgeworth stops right there, muttering, "I firmly believe in taking and giving", before he runs his tongue softly along the shaft and Phoenix shudders in pleasure. He isn't sure how long he is going to last if Edgeworth keeps going like this, teasing his cock with his eager tongue, before taking him all the way in. Phoenix can't stop his hips from bucking up, thrusting into Edgeworth's mouth. He bites his lip to prevent himself from groaning and fists one hand in Edgeworth's soft, tousled hair. With the other one, he grabs the headboard of the bed, so hard his knuckles turn white from the pressure.

Before Miles can send him over the edge, Phoenix breathes "Stop, hell, stop or I'm not gonna last any longer" Edgeworth sucks hard on his dick one last time, eyes gazing up mischievously at Phoenix whose head is thrown back and lids flutter shut. Phoenix slowly manages to catch his breath again and pulls Edgeworth into another hot, sloppy kiss. He can still taste the wine on Miles' tongue and although it probably shouldn't, it tastes fucking delicious.

"I need you to fuck me now", Edgeworth pants, breaking the kiss, his eyes blazing. "Phoenix Wright, are you even listening? I – ah – I need you inside me before I go crazy right there", his voice is still slightly slurry from the alcohol. He looks so undone, so loose, it's driving Phoenix insane.

"You have blue eyes", Edgeworth suddenly says, "God you're so pretty!" Phoenix feels his pride crack a little. His vain self doesn't want to be seen cute or pretty, he wants to be seen handsome and hot. Edgeworth's gaze catches Phoenix' pouty frown and he chuckles softly. Phoenix brings one hand up to his lips and starts sucking on his fingers, one by one.

As he sees Miles' feverish gaze fixed on his mouth it's his turn to chuckle.

"Fucking filthy sophomores driving me crazy", Edgeworth mumbles absent-mindedly under his breath.

"You are just one semester above me so shut the fuck up" Phoenix smirks as he pushes two of his fingers, now slick with salvia into Miles. A surprised, high-pitched whine escapes his lips and it's so delicate in Phoenix' ears.

They are both sweating now, hair sticking to their foreheads, cheeks flushed. As Phoenix starts moving his fingers, Edgeworth grips tightly onto his shoulders, still gasping for air. He can feel blunt nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder blades but he couldn't care less. All he can see is Edgeworth's face, his fluttering eyelids, his mouth slack, his head thrown back, throat exposed – it's like watching porn – except being part of it. He wonders what it would feel like to fuck that man right into the mattress.

If he knew Miles Edgeworth any better he could maybe tell if it's the alcohol talking or if that's the real Edgeworth, spitting out filthy encouragements. Because that as well is something so different from all the sex he had with girls so far. Not that it was a lot, only three times, but yeah.

"Fuck me, shit, Phoenix, fuck me right now!"

It's as if Phoenix has no control anymore over his body, he just melts into Edgeworth, rocking his hips. How can anyone say things like that and not sound corny? Quietly giggling to himself, he takes it that it must be an Edgeworth-only secret. Drawing in a deep breath, Phoenix gently removes his fingers to replace them with the tip of his cock.

"You ready?" he breathes, locking eyes with Miles.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Edgeworth snaps between gritted teeth.

Phoenix steadies himself a little bit on the bed, getting hold of the headboard and gripping on it tightly, as he pushes home. Edgeworth groans, long and obscenely loud and Phoenix suddenly wishes they had turned on some rock music or something like that because party or not, there's no way no one heard them by now.

But Miles feels so hot around him, so fucking tight and he sees the muscles in his pale chest flexing as he shifts above him, legs curled around Phoenix' waist.

"C-come on, move, baby, please", Miles pants. Phoenix starts moving, because who could deny Edgeworth anything when he's begging for it like that, thrusting into him, his pace soon becoming faster. He doesn't think he is going to last any longer but it doesn't matter because he can see it, the wicked grin on Edgeworth's face before it falls apart, he can feel him tighten around his cock as he rides out his orgasm. Phoenix follows moments after, thrusting almost violently into Miles now, who has no shame of scratching his back while Phoenix comes hot inside him until they are both breathy messes of tangled limbs on the bed.

The afterglow of their orgasms keeps their brains from working for another few minutes. Phoenix just lies there, staring at the ceiling in a total awe. That was the filthiest, best sex he's ever had. No doubt about that. And it was with a guy. His thoughts start spinning again but he feels too exhausted to properly think about it all. Suddenly he notices Miles' arm heavy on his chest as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Phoenix' neck and mutters "Thank you", before drifting off to sleep.

Phoenix tries to, he really does, but despite his utter exhaustion he somehow can't manage to fall asleep. He can practically hear the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He lies there awake for almost another hour, and it all painfully comes back. He tries not to cringe, but he suddenly feels so uncomfortable he just wants to escape. He holds his breath, listening to Miles breathing steadily, chest gently rising and sinking, before he can't stand it any longer, quickly pulls on his pants, grabs his shirt and Ray's script and stumbles forward to the door, unlocking it and dashing down the corridor a second later.

Thank god the hallways are full of drunk party-goers and no one really notices him. He can barely hear Henry Way shouting something like "Hey Wright, move ya ass up to the party" before he slams his door shut and sinks down on his knees, panting hard. After what seemed an eternity he finally drifts off to sleep, still slouched on the floor of his dorm.

xxx

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Phoenix snapped wide awake in an instant, searching for the display of his digital clock.

6:00 am.

He groaned in disgust and shoved back the covers – only to reveal a massive morning hard-on. "What the fuck?" he whined desperately.

Fuck it all. Fuck that dream, fuck that case. The Edgeworth case. Why did he even take on that case? Ah yes, because the freaking bills won't pay themselves. He tried to push it off, he really did, but at the end he couldn't afford to. He hadn't seen Edgeworth a lot after that 'incident'. They never spoke about it, so Phoenix wasn't even sure how much of it Edgeworth even remembered after sobering up the next day. But it was better like that. Edgeworth got another girlfriend, Phoenix got a summa cum laude degree. He had pushed that night to the back of his mind only to be reminded of it anew three days ago.

When Mia called him with the news of a new client who, according to her, 'especially asked for Phoenix Wright's services'. Hearing he had been arrested and is now held in investigative custody, Phoenix would lie if he denied being very curious of his client's identity at this point.

No wonder his heart skipped a fucking beat or two as he saw him sitting there, slightly older, rugged, but undoubtedly him. Phoenix didn't even listen to the prison guard announcing 'Mr Miles A. Edgeworth, state prosecutor, declared primary suspect in the murder of Mr Eames A. Edgeworth…'.

All he could think of was that night.

That one, stupid night.

FIN


End file.
